le comte du Nord
by Luna051
Summary: harry est accusé d'avoi tué plusieurs moldus et est envoyé a Azkaban ou il se retrouve compagnon de cellule de Bellatrix Black anciennement Lestrange HPBL
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour a tous, me revoila pour une nouvelle fic, celle ci est une traduction de EARL OF THE NORTH de LORD SILVERE**

**Resumé : Harry est accusé d'avoir tué de nombreux moldus et est conduit a la prison d'Azkaban. C'est un dark Harry mais pas Evil donc, il ne bosse pas pour Voldemort ni pour Dumby et je rappelle que j'adores les review donc, ne vous gênez pas !**

_Chapitre 1_

_L'héritier du nord sera porté a son apogée_

_Quand son héritage lui aura été révélé_

_Les pouvoirs longtemps oubliés se réveilleront_

_Et les armées de glaces a jamais le suivront_

_Les traîtres fléchiront avant de trahir_

_Et le destin de Voldemort sera compté_

_Si son chemin ne suit pas le roi noir_

Chapter #1

Lucius Malefoy s'empara de la baguette d'Harry et remonta la rue pendant que le survivant reprenait sa respiration. Il murmura ensuite une longue incantation dirigeant la pointe de la baguette vers la maison des parents d'Harry. La maison et ses habitants brulèrent dans d'immenses flammes.

Malefoy sourit de voir Harry s'évanouir et lanca sa baguette sur le Gryffondor. Il prit ensuite sa propre baguette et élimina grace a un charme toutes traces de sa signature magique. Heureusement que la signateur de son maitre pouvait etre confondue avec celle de Potter.

Son travail terminé, il retourna auprès du corps étendu de son maitre et fit le portoloin. Le seigneur des ténèbres survivrait mais ca avait été très juste. Il dit alors le mot de passé pour activer le portoloin pendant qu'il saisissait le manteau de son maitre.

Harry James Potter fut laissé dans la rue de Privet Drive complètement dévastée par les flammes et ignorant le nombre de moldu qui avaient péri a cause de sa baguette.

"ce n'était pas moi." Harry protestait et sa voix craquait montrant a quel point il était près de pleurer. "je n'avais aucune raison de tuer des moldus innocent." Il était lié sur une chaise dans le bureau du ministre de la magie.

"c'est pour cela que c'est illégal."

"je suis innocent!"

Dumbledore regarda Harry tristement. "nous avons testés ta baguette Harry et c'est bien toi qui a utilisé ce sort." Il leva sa main pour empêcher Harry de l'interrompre encore une fois. "il y a des témoins qui ont certifies que tu avais eu une dispute avec eux un peu plus tôt."

"mais je me dispute toujours avec eux je ne les ai jamais blessé, je jure que c'était Malefoy et Voldemort! Ils sont apparus de je ne sais ou et j'ai Presque tué Voldemort c'est Malefoy qui a fait ça, j'en suis sur!"

"les tests ont indiqués que vous étiez la seule personnes ayant une signature magique a avoir résidé a Privet Drive durant cet été." Dit une des femmes présentes.

"tous l'ordre et moi te suspectons de t'être allié aux force du mal. Même Rogue. Tu était au courant des attaques bien avant qu'elles n'aient lieu." Continua tristement Dumbledore. "sinon comment aurais tu pu nous dire tout cela sans avoir de rêves?"

Harry commençait a être en colère. Pourquoi ne voulaient il rien entendre? "je vous l'ai dit, quand je suis renter a Privet Drive après ma cinquième année, j'ai commence a recevoir des petites lettres qui me donnaient des informations sur les attaques. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu vous prévenir."

"de qui venaient elle?"

"je ne sais pas!"

"pourquoi ne nous as tu pas prévenu pour l'attaque a Pré au Lard? Il y a eu plus de 100 morts." Demanda Dumbledore.

"la personne a arrêté de m'écrire." Expliqua désespérément Harry.

La femme qui ne s'était pas encore présentée tourna la tête et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'avait aucune vertèbre. "je crois que vous tentiez de donner a chacun un semblant de sécurité. Vous nous préveniez des petites attaques comme Azkaban mais c'était loin d'être suffisant."

"comme si Voldmeort n'avait fait que des petites attaques depuis juin" Harry était désespéré

La femme ramena le col de sa chemise en avant. "toutes les preuves sont contre vous. Vous avez eu un différent avec les Dursley. Ces lettres mystérieuses. Votre baguette magique qui lance le charme. Vous etes le seul sorcier a avoir mis les pieds dans cette rue."

A la place d'essayer de se defender lui même, Harry préféra regarder la situation logiquement. Toutes les évidences étaient contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien prouver sans. . . "Veritaserum! Je vais prendre une dose et vous prouvez que je suis innocent."

"trop cher et pas assez fiable. C'est trop tard pour toi Potter. J'espère que tu vas apprécié de pourrir a Azkaban." La femme se mit a ricaner près de lui. "traître."

"mais . . . un procès!"

"pas le temps." Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. "vous pouvez voir que c'est du solide. Il l'a fait sans aucun doutes. Il n'y a aucune façon dont ceci puisse être une erreur."

"oui, Whitney. Je suis d'accord." Il regarda Harry tristement. "normalement, je ne devrais pas le mettre a Azkaban même aux vues de ce qu'il a fait et aux vues de ses interactions avec Voldemort. Mais les choses ont changées et il y a une nouvelle prophétie."

"emprisonnement a vie a Azkaban, c'est mon dernier mot."

Et mirent un sort de silence sur Harry et Dumbledore détruisit sa baguette. Qu'allait il arriver aux restes de ses possessions? Harry conclu qu'il était stupide de s'en inquiéter maintenant

Le bateau qui l'emmenait a Azkaban était terriblement déprimant pour Harry qui avait l'impression d'un condamné qui était emmené a l'échafaud quoique, ou était la différence?. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser a ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Ont ils réellement cru que Durant tout ce temps je travaillais pour les ténèbres?'. Oui, ils ont du le croire. Ron et Hermione avaient été très étrange depuis le début de l'année. Harry pensai que c'était peut être une erreur, mais ils avaient l'air de s'en foutre qu'il passé les vacances tout seul.

Pendant que la forteresse commençait a apparaître dans le fond du décor, Harry commença a se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir aux gens de penser qu'il était devenu mauvais. En voyant les faits commes ils avaient été présentés, il ne pouvait pas attendre autre chose de ces gens. Mais le minister aurait au moins du lui permettre d'avoir un vrai process ou au moins une dose de véritaserum pour qu'au moins ses vrais amis puissant encore croire en lui.

Harry regarda Azkaban qui se dressait devant lui. Harry nota absent, que Azkaban avait l'air vraiment très solide. Les gargouilles qu'il voyait avait vu leurs visages effaces par les siècles mais il était sur que cela devait ressembler a des oiseaux avant

Un des aurors l'attrapa durement et le laissa sur les docks. L'autre auror qui avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil remarqua qu'Harry regardait les piliers. "quelques uns disent que les piliers étaient là bien avant qu'Azkaban soient une prison." Dit il informatif.

Comme si ça m'intéressait.' Pensa harry. Quand ils furent enfin sur l'ile, Harry sentit une vague de pouvoir le traverser de part en part. il regarda rapidement son escort pour voir si ils l'avaient également sentit. Visiblement, ils n'avaient rien sentit d'étrange. Ca doit être l'habitude se dit Harry

Ils l'avaient emmenés dans le repaire des détraqueurs. C'était amusant de voir que beaucoup d'entres eux étaient encore là alors que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour et pas très loin. Personne n'avait pensé que leurs effets puissant avoir un quelconque effet sur le moral d'Harry. Ses pensées sur le sujets furent interrompue quand l'auror plus sympathique déverrouilla la porte de la cellule et que celui plus hostile envoya Harry dans sa cellule en lui disant. "joyeux noel Harry Potter!"

Parce que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, Harry fut incapable de foutre la raclée de sa vie a cet enfoiré et se contenta de murmuré un. "et une joyeuse année." sarcastique. Il se contenta de regarda ce qui l'entourait.

La cellule était petite et sans fenêtre. La seule ouverture présente a part la porte d'entrée était le petit trou dans le mur qu'Harry supposa être les toilettes. La chose qui l'ennuya le plus était qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans un coin sombre que même l'ouverture de la porte n'avait pas éclairé.

Harry décida d'être courtois même si son autre compagnon se révélait relativement cinglé. Il fit un pas vers son compagnon de cellule et l'observa avec soin avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre sous le choc. "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Bellatrix souleva sa tête et ses yeux violet légèrement humide et vide rencontrèrent les siens. "Black en fait. Mon mari a demandé le divorce." Elle soupira et retourna a sa contemplation d'un point invisible sur le mur.

"pourquoi?"

"parce que j'ai trahi V-V-Voldemort." Murmura t elle. "je n'ai pas été tuée parce qu'ils trouvaient amusant de me faire vivre un enfer. Quoique ca ne les ai pas empêché de me torturer."

Dire que Harry était choqué était un euphémisme. Pourquoi avait elle trahi Voldemort et comment s'était elle retrouvée ici sans faire la une des journaux? La deuxième réponse était assez simple en fait. Fudge ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle se soit échappée la première fois. Tous les dossiers disant qu'elle s'était échappée était dorénavant faux.

Harry décida de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il était curieux de savoir comment elle avait trahi le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il décida qu'un peu de sympathie était la meilleure chose pour l'instant. "doloris?"

Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit. "ca, c'est rien !." Bellatrix se tourna et releva sa chemise jusqu'a son cou révélant une peau pale zébrée de marques rouges, violettes, jaunes et noires. Harry avait été choqué un moment puis, ils s'étaient assis l'un a coté de l'autre contre le mur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près l'un de l'autre, il réalisa que les taches sur sa robe devaient etre du sang.

"je suis désolé." Dit harry sincerement. Elle avait peut être été un mange mort qui avait torture et tué beaucoup de gens, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de ressentir de la sympathie envers elle. De plus, si elle avait trahi Voldmeort, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise. "comment l'as tu trahi?"

elle regarda Harry avec un petit sourire. "c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé toutes ces lettres."

"pourquoi as tu fait ça?"

Bellatrix soupira doucement. "j'ai essayé de me faire pardoner pour me crimes. 15 ans a Azkaban ont changées ma vision des choses . j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jours ou j'ai décide de devenir mange mort. Quand V-Voldemort m'a marquée, je n'avais d'autres choix que de le suivre." Elle s'arrêta et regarda en direction d' Harry. "je suis désolée pour Sirius." Dit-elle doucement. "j'ai juste voulu le stupéfixer mais je ne savais pas qu'il tomberait derrière ce fichu voile."

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir a présent, Sirius était mort et rien ne pouvait le ramener. De plus, c'était aussi sa faute après tout.

Prenant le silence d'Harry pour un encouragement, elle tourna sa tête de l'autre coté et continua. "après la mort de Sirius, j'ai ressenti une intense culpabilité alors j'ai commence a t'écrire ces lettres mais mon mari et Voldemort s'en sont rendus compte et ont commence a me torturer. Je suis parvenue a m'enfuit et j'ai rodé du coté de ministère et puis, je suis là !."

Utilisant ses dons de légilimens, Harry regarda intensément dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Il était capable de ressentir ses émotions Durant un court moment. Il ressenti du désespoir, de la culpabilité pour ses crimes et le meilleur de tout, du regret pour avoir rejoins Voldemort. "je te crois." Dit il doucement.

Ces simples mots lui firent plaisir. Peut être y avait il encore un peu d'espoir si celui-qui-a-survécu la croyait.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'elle ne pose l'inévitable question. "qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"


	2. le seigneur de Polaris

**eh non vous ne rêvez pas, après près de 2 mois de silence ou presque je suis effectivement de retour avec cette fic! j'en ai mis du temps pour traduire le deuxième chapitre, je le sais bien mais entre la canicule, le sixième bouqins ( a ce propos nous avons décidé avec quelques amis d'aller faire sa fête a Rogue et a JKR! non mais quelle idée. j'ai presque honte de faire passer Dumby pour un méchant vu comment il a fini dans le 6! je ne dirais plus rien pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu!) donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que j'irais plus vite pour la suite! **

**

* * *

**

**ARTEMIS**: merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas continuer a aimer la fic

**LORD SINUAE** : merci et voici la suite comme presque promis

**MIKELKEL** :meuh non, moi j'avoue que je les aime bien moi les couples ryry/bella

**ALICIAN** : coucou ma chérie, ravie de voir que tu suis celle ci aussi, nan, il n'y auras définitivement pas de slash mais je te promet que la prochaine que j'écris ou que je traduis, il n'y aura que du slash na !

**GREG83** : je ne peux quand même pas te dire tout la trame mais pour savoir si Harry est celui de la prophétie, lis ce chapitre.

**HISOKA** : je continue, n'aie crainte.

**FROM PARADISE** : je sais que c'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on l'imagine, voilà la suite, on comprend un peu mieux la mentalité de la mangemorte mais je crois que le chapitre 3 est encore plus parlant. Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu. Merci de ma lire et a la prochaine fois !

**ABEL** : t'inquiète pour Voldy et Dumby, ils vont en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond! Et ils ne seront pas les seuls. Ne fut ce que ce chapitre plante bien le décors pour les futures vengeances ! a bientôt

**DISCLAIMER** : les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais je ne perd pas espoir.

Chapitre 2 :

"voilà de vrais bons amis." Conclu Bellatrix quand Harry eut terminé de lui raconté ce qu'il s'était passé Durant les dernières 24 heures. A vrai dire, elle était horrifiée et dégoûtée mais le dire semblait moins fort donc elle se contenta de grimacer. "au moins, ils ne t'ont pas torture pour s'amuser."

Les lèvres d'Harry se tordirent en un sourire moqueurs. "c'est une façons de voir les choses."

Les deux compagnons de cellule se réinstallèrent l'un contre l'autre dos au mur et se laissèrent bercer par le calme ambiant plongeant dans leurs propres souvenirs pendant quelques heures. Harry allait juste interroger Bellatrix sur la routine des prisonniers quand elle retint soudainement son souffle. "quelque chose ne va pas?"

"les détraqueurs viennent." Elle sursauta et alla se réfugier près du mur du fond. Elle se mit immédiatement en position du fœtus.

"Oh." Harry se mit instinctivement a la recherche d'un souvenir heureux avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Voilà qui n'était pas bon pour lui. Il réalisa aussi qu'il ne ressentait aucun des effets habituels de ces créatures sur lui. "tu en es sure?"

avant que Bellatrix ne put répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et deux plats de nourritures ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait fut poussé a l'intérieur de la cellule. Apparemment, c'était le repas du soir. La porte claqua et en une seconde, Bellatrix retrouva ses esprits. Les détraqueurs devaient être partis..

Harry ne pensa pas a la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été affecté parce que Bella le regardait avec une expression confuse sur le visage. "ils ne t'affectent pas du tout?"

"si." Répondit nerveusement Harry. "en général, je m'évanouis." Il se leva et saisit les deux plats avant d'en donner un et de se rasseoir auprès d'elle.

Elle se jeta dessus mais Harry décida d'étudier la nourriture avant de manger. Ca ne ressemblait a rien de ce qu'il avait mange auparavant. Et ça ne sentait pas particulièrement bon. "c'est quoi cette chose?"

"c'est mieux que tu ne le saches pas."

"je crois que je n'ai plus très faim." Dit Harry en repoussant le plat le plus loin possible.

Bellatrix arrêta de manger pendant quelques instant et le regarda tristement. "c'est le même tout les jours. Que tu le manges ou pas, tu vas finir par t'habituer au goût. Tu peux t'y habituer maintenant ou plus tard. Je te suggère maintenant au cas ou tu voudrais te sentir encore plus mal que tu ne l'es déjà!." Elle retourna ensuite a son maigre repas.

"bon appétit." Murmura Harry.

Après qu'ils aient finis de manger, les détraqueurs revinrent et emportèrent les assiettes. Une fois encore, Bellatrix fut affectée par leurs pouvoirs tandis qu'Harry ne ressentit rien. Harry s'interrogea pendant quelques instants et fini par remercier sa bonne étoile. De son coté, Bellatrix, toujours curieuse ne put l'aider mais se posa quand même de nombreuses questions. Elle retourna donc silencieusement dans son coin préféré.

Harry venait juste de découvrir qu'en se concentrant, il était possible d'éloigner l'impression de ténèbres et s'apprêtait a re décorer la pièce selon ses propres goûts quand Bella se mit a parler. "les détraqueurs ne t'affectent pas et sont en quelque sorte effrayés par toi."

Étonné, Harry la regarda. "peur de moi?"

"oui, peur de toi." Confirma Bellatrix. "ils ne restent jamais loin de cette cellule, ils aimes me tourmenter. je suppose que je dois avoir plus de mauvais souvenirs que les autres prisonniers. De toute façons, ils ont peur de toi. Mais pourquoi?"

"Umm, je ne sais pas."

Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne répondit pas. Finalement, elle alla s'asseoir près d'Harry. N'ayant rien de mieux a faire, Harry ne dit rien et ne protesta pas. Elle leva une de ses mains et traça doucement la cicatrice avec ses doigts.

Harry sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps en sentant les doigts frais toucher son front. Il ne se souvenait pas que quiconque l'ait jamais touché comme ça et ça le rendait nerveux. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir de découragement. "c'est pas ça."

"euh! ok." Harry n'était pas très sur de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

"c'est une marque qui sert de lien mais elle n'est pas associée au pouvoir." Murmura t elle absente. Mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle reprit. "remonte ton Tshirt."

Harry s'exécuta et le remonta jusqu'a ses épaules. Bellatrix commença a faire voyager sa main sur le dos et les épaules d'Harry mais ne trouva rien et elle recommença de l'autre coté.

Sa main passa a quelques pouces du coudes et Harry commença a trembler. Elle avait touché quelque chose qui le faisait sentir vraiment très étrange. Visiblement, Bellatrix aussi avait découvert quelque chose puisqu'elle commença a dessiner le contour du doigt en murmurant "bingo".

Harry tordit son cou pour tenter de voir ce dont elle parlait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était une rune qui brillait doucement. "qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"un phénix avec un éclair entre ses serres. Une étoile. . l'étoile du nord illumine le phénix." Dit elle dans un murmure.

"qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Harry était confus mais hautement intéressé aussi.

"c'est une rune Warlock." Expliqua Bellatrix. "il n'y a que les plus puissants sorciers en ont une mais on n'en a plus vu depuis bien longtemps!"

"un phénix signifie de grands pouvoirs?" Harry était incrédule.

"non, non, non!" répondit elle légèrement ennuyée. Les détails des runes sont très personnels et ne sont valable que pour une seule personne. C'est le fait que tu ais une rune. Je suppose que la phénix dans sa cage veut dire que tu es un sorcier de la lumière mais que tu as été emprisonné. L'éclair est pour ta cicatrice évidement."

"et pour l'étoile?"

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. "je ne suis pas sure. C'est l'étoile du nord ça doit être significatif. Son nom technique c'est Polaris . . ."

Harry la regardait réfléchir a 100 a l'heure et tenter de faire la connexion entre tout ces informations. "je l'ai sur le bout de la langue!" grogna t elle. Je l'ai lu quelque part. "une étoile. . . Polaris." Finalement, elle réalisa ce que cela voulait dire et du se retenir de sauter en l'air ou de danser dans la cellule.

"qu'est-ce que c'est? Dis moi !" supplia Harry.

Elle arrêta ses simagrées assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui répondre. "tu es le seigneur de Polaris"

Pendant qu' Harry était de plus en plus confus et Bellatrix de plus en plus excitée, l'ordre étaient en pleine réunion a Square Grimmaud. Le choix de discussion était bien évidement le "crime" d'Harry et sa récente incarcération.

"je crois que je vais avoir du mal a croire un truc pareil Albus." Annonça Remus avec une voix menaçante. Moody et Tonks furent d'accord avec lui. Et bien que ça le dégoûtait, Snape était d'accord avec eux. Dumbledore avait volontairement oublié d'informer Lupin et les autres sur ses doutes concernant le passage d'Harry dans le coté obscur!(n.a et n.t : je crois que l'auteure est une fan de starwars).

Albus soupira. Il s'était douté que certains membres de l'ordres douteraient de lui après qu'il leur annonce ça. Une fois encore il avait nié toutes les évidences au sujets du jeune Harry. "même la jeune miss Granger et le jeune monsieur Weasley sont tombés d'accord avec mes observations et mes conclusions." Il les montra du doigt. "dites leur ce que vous m'avez dit hier."

"quand l'année a commencé, Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder un oeil sur lui et de voir si quoique ce soit était suspicieux. En secret il a pratiqué de nombreux sorts de magie noire. Quand nous lui avons demandé des explications, il l'a pris vraiment très mal." Ron donnait les explications aux autres membres. (lui et Hermione avait eu la permission d'entrer dans l'ordre l'année d'avant.) "ses cauchemars avaient complètement cessés. Je crois que c'est l'évidence qu'il a rejoint vous-savez-qui."

"le même sort qui a été utilisé a Privet Drive était dans l'un de ses livres." Continua Hermione pour supporter Ron. "je me souviens même de l'avoir vu étudier ce livre dans le Poudlard express."

Il y avait différentes réactions autour de la table. Mrs. Weasley étaient horrifiée, les jumeaux secouèrent leur tête, Shacklebolt était confus, et Dumbledore avait l'air résigné. Lupin décida de donner son opinion et se tourna vers Tonks, Moody, et étrangement, Snape. Il siffla, "vous n'êtes que des sales traîtres!"

Hermione avait l'air embarrassée, Ron roula seulement des yeux. "c'est la guerre! Parfois il ne faut pas compter les pertes."

Même si Snape n'aimait pas Harry, il tenta quand même une dernière carte en sa faveur. "et a propos de la prophétie professeur?" plusieurs personnes murmurèrent en accord. "Potter peut être coupable mais la prophétie dit que seul lui sera capable de détruire Voldemort."

"une nouvelle prophétie a été faite et elle invalide les autres prophéties." Annonça Dumbledore. "elle dit que l'héritier du nord reviendra a son pouvoir et que son choix décidera de la fin de Voldemort."

"comment celle la peut invalider la dernière?" demanda Lupin furieux et frustré de toutes ces stupidités.

Dumbledore leva sa main pour faire taire Remus. "j'ai fait des recherches pour éclaircir cette prophétie." Il regarda autour de la table et intriguant l'ordre. "jusqu'au 13ème plusieurs choses étaient différentes. Le monde des sorciers était plus important. Surtout en ce qui concernait la noblesse. Le seigneur de Bretagne avait de grands pouvoirs surtout en ce qui concernait les îles Anglaises et Bretonnes."

"qu'est-ce qui est arrive a ce système?" demanda Hermione.

"il a été dissolu." Répondit Albus. "la population moldue a augmenté et a commence a pourchasser les sorciers. Cependant, l'un de ces domaines n'était pas habité par les moldus et le seigneur est resté tel quel avec autant de pouvoir qu'avant sinon plus. Ces provinces et leurs pouvoirs sont restées intactes jusqu'a aujourd'hui."

Ron, qui normalement détestait l'histoire était intrigué. "quel domaine est-ce?"

"le royaume du nord. Les états sont restés intact même si la lignée est censée être éteinte depuis très longtemps. Je crois que la prophétie parle de cette lignée et visiblement, l'héritier va bientôt se réveiller et accéder a son pouvoir. Plus de recherché ont révélés que les domaines appartenaient au seigneur de Polaris. Et le seigneur de polaris possède la tige noire." Répondit Dumbledore.

La main de Maugrey l'interrompit. "deux questions. Qu'est-ce que la tige noire et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que le jeune Potter n'est pas le comte du nord. Remus hocha rapidement la tête pour marquer son accord avec le vieil auror.

"j'ai déjà examine cette possibilité." Affirma doucement Dumbledore. "James Potter et son père ont tout les deux passé la potion de trace il y a quelques années pour l'ordre. On faisait d'autres recherches a l'époque. La famille Potter est très prestigieuse et riche bien évidement mais elle n'est pas héritière de la maison Polaris. Lily, évidement était une fille de Moldue."

"et la tige noir?" rappela snape au vieil homme.

Le professeur Dumbledore réfléchit. "Polaris n'a jamais été un fan d'objet magique. Je suppose que c'est une baguette ou quelque chose dans le même style."

"donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda M. Weasley.

"je suggère que nous demandions a Severus de faire quelques potions traçantes." Répondit Tonks. "on pourra en donner aux chefs des familles les plus importante en priant pour que le compte du nord ne soit pas un Serpentard." Elle murmura la dernière phrase pour elle même "et peut être une pour Harry."

Bellatrix venait juste de terminer d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait sur le royaume de Polaris ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle semblait penser qu'Harry était le seigneur d'une île quelconque se trouvant près d'Azkaban, qu'il venait d'hériter d'un grand pouvoir, et que Voldemort piquerait une crise s'il était au courant que c'était harry qui avait hérité de ce pouvoir.

"et alors? Pourquoi es tu tellement excite a ce propos?" lui demanda t il une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée. "Noble ou pas, je suis encore dans cette prison pour le reste de ma vie."

"tu es l'hériter d'une grande fortune et d'un grand pouvoir!" lui répondit elle ses yeux violet brillant comme des pierres. "la magie sans baguette n'est pas très réputée, mais tu es assez puissant pour sortir d'ici."

Harry était très nerveux a propos de ça. "est-ce que le ministère ne m'en voudrait pas?"

Un reniflement lui répondit. "évidement qu'ils t'en voudraient. Mais une fois que tu t'échappes ils ne peuvent plus rien faire. Tu peux facilement te cacher d'eux et dans le pire des cas tu les informes de ton nouveau statut. Ils ne peuvent plus te toucher."

"je ne suis pas si sur." Répondit Jarry en hésitant.

Harry se releva mais il sentit qu'elle le tirait par son pantalon et baissa les yeux pour la voir avec des yeux suppliant. "je t'en supplie, Harry. Échappe toi et prend moi avec toi. Je te serais éternellement redevable et je resterais avec toi pour toujours, et je ferais ce que tu veux que je fasse."

Plusieurs scénarios passèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le ministère serait très probablement en colère contre lui et le lui ferait payer a son procès mais si il se cachait chez les moldus il n'y avait aucune chance. Et en prime, il pourrait faire quelque chose contre Malefoy. Et en plus de tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'il avait a perdre? "d'accord, nous allons le faire." Lâcha t il.

Bellatrix entoura Harry de ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. N'étant pas un habitué des étreintes, il fallut a Harry quelques minutes avant de la retourner. C'est Bella qui y mit fin avec un immense sourire. "je commencerais a t'enseigner tout ce que je sais demain matin. Même si je ne suis pas assez puissante pour faire grand chose sans baguette, je peux au moins t'expliquer comment ça se passe."

* * *

**eh voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre, je le trouve pas trop mal! j'espère que vous aimerez toujours et que ce chapitre apporte certaines précisions! laissez une REVIEW ca fait toujours plaisir! a bientot pour la suite!**


	3. alliances et entrainement

RAR

POCROM : on se calme ! c'est a peu près ca sauf qu'il ne se cache pas sous une armure mais sous sa nouvelle apparence. Enfin, pour le reste, tu verras, mais Voldy et Dumby en prennent plein la gueule, ca c'est sur ! et puis, ryry nous réserve quelques surprises !

ELAUr : oui je sais, moi aussi je l'aimais bien ! elle est très interressante, mais j'avoue qu'après le 6ème bouquin, j'ai honte de dépeindre Dumby comme un salaud !

NYMPHODORA TONK : en fait, si je compte bien, tu lis toutes mes fics toi ! je suis très honorée, merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite, je recommence a prendre le gout de traduire !

LOLUCIOLE ; la voilà la suite, toute chaude d'ailleurs !

ORNALUCA : faudra que tu me fils ton adresse mail, j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi ! ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, sa vengeance est toute tracée et il va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux deux vieux !

MAUGREI : la voilà la suite, ce chapitre est un peu plus lent mais les alliances se mettent en place. Le prochain bouge un peu plus !

CASSANDRE WHITE : TANT MIEUX lol. J'espère que ca continuera a te plaire !

YOTMA : tu sais, quand t'es enfermé dans une petite cellule avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses te permettre de rester sur tes gardes et puis, elle n'a plus rien a perdre et tout a gagner, elle a pas trop le choix. Mais tu vas voir que dans le chapitre 4, les choses vont se corcer mais je n'en dit pas plus !

LEGION : effectivement, ca fait du bien des harry vivants. Ce chapitre va t'en dire beaucoup sur les alliances qui se font ! a la prochaine

GREG 83 : je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, je vous présente mais plus plate excuses. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus et normalement, les suites devraient venir plus rapidement.

LILIx28 : je dois avouer que j'ai failli mourir de rire quand tu me demandes si Bella ne serait pas comme drak vador et je me voyais déjà faire une pseudo scène ou Bella lui dit « Harry, je suis ta mère » mais bon… j'en sais rien si elle est comme dark. J'ai du mal a voir le rapprochement mais a l'occasion, explique moi et je verrais bien !

LAPIS LAZULIS : je sui flattée mais une autre époque, une autre histoire, elle est pas de moi. A moins que ca soit un autre titre. J'ai bien apprend mon histoire mais sinon, je ne vois pas !

OSTRUM : la voilà la suite ! lol

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry en se réveillant sur le sol de pierre de sa cellule. Ce n'était pas le meilleur pour ses articulations. Bellatrix lui avait expliqué la nuit d'avant avant qu'il ne s'endorme que les matelas étaient très dure et qu'elle préférait dormir sur le sol ne souhaitant pas connaître toutes les variétés d'animaux qui squattaient le matelas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Bellatrix qui le regardait. Elle était assise juste en face de lui. Visiblement, elle souhaitait débuter l'entraînement le plus rapidement possible. Harry avait faim néanmoins. "on a le droit au petit déjeuner ce matin?" lui demanda t il alors qu'il s'asseyait face a elle contre le mur.

"dans quelques heures." Répondit elle. "ceci dit, il y a quelques exercices mental que nous devrions exercer tout de suite. C'est absolument nécessaire que tu les apprennes si tu veux accomplir les sorts que je t'enseignerais. Jusqu'a ce que tu parviennes a les faire a volonté, tu vas devoir t'entraîner tous les matins et tous les soirs."

Les souvenirs des cours d'occlumency de Snape lui revint en mémoire et il respira un bon coup. Il repoussa une grimace en se disant que Bellatrix avait l'air plus pédagogue que Snape. Il voulait avant tout d'abord mettre au point certaines choses. "avant de commencer, tu pourrais me dire ce que nous allons étudier?"

"bien sur." Consentit elle rapidement. "j'ai prévu une liste de choses qui te seront utiles quand tu t'échapperas de cette prison et après tout, pour le reste de ta vie aussi. Je vais t'apprendre un peu de magie sans baguette et incantations. Ca ne durera pas très longtemps mais au moins, tu peux sauver ta vie. L'occlumency et la légilimency bien évidement. As tu rencontré ma nièce? Je crois que son prénom est Nymphadora."

Harry répondit affirmativement.

"Bien. Tu étudieras un simple équivalent aux talents qu'elle possède. Ca t'aidera a te déguiser pendant une courte période de temps. Je t'enseignerais les techniques d'espionnage. Les charmes de bouclier sont un plus. Quelques simples charmes de mage sans baguette et de protection plus des sorts d'invisibilités et en dernier mais pas le moindre, l'éclipse.'"

"l'éclipse?"

"c'est similaire au transplanage mais il n'y a que les personnes très puissantes qui y arrivent ça te permet d'aller ou tu veux dans le monde et de passer les barrières anti transplanage."

"ça a l'air utile." Dit Harry en bouillant d'excitation. "allons y, commençons."

Elle s'assit près de lui et prit le bras sur lequel était gravé la rune Warlock. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les doigts de la femme se trouvaient sur la rune et une étrange sensation le parcourut. "je veux que tu fasses le vide dans ton esprit. N'ignore pas tes sentiments, met les juste de coté pour maintenant. Focalise toi sur la rune et les sensations que tu éprouves. Essaye de te concentrer sur tes pouvoirs."

Harry ferma les yeux et commença a méditer. Harry parvenait a la limite a mettre la peur, la solitude et la colère de coté comme Bellatrix le lui avait enseigné. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir endormi dans son corps et sentit des blocages dessus. C'était probablement normal.

Il continua pour ce qui semblait une éternité et un court moment en même temps jusqu'a ce qu'une pensée l'interrompe. "serait il capable de recommencer cet exercice si personne ne touché sa rune?" cela le déconcentra et il sortit de sa méditation. Le pouvoir était encore là.

Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva sa compagne de cellule de l'autre coté de la pièce en train de dévorer son petit déjeuner. Visiblement, ca faisait un moment qu'elle avait laché la rune. Bellatrix leva ses yeux sur lui quand il bougea. "deux heurs! C'est incroyable pour un novice." Commenta t elle.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Snape renifla en voyant le dos de ses premières années qui tentaient de disparaître le plus vite possible de sa classe en voulant profiter le plus possible de leur week end. Pas un seul d'eux n'avait la moindre aptitude pour les potions.

Le professeur fut sortit de ses interrogations en voyant Remus Lupin entrer dans sa classe. Apparemment, son rendez vous avec le directeur était terminé. "pourquoi voulais tu me voir?" demanda le loup garou.

"dans mon bureau." Répondit Snape aussi civilement qu'il le pouvait.

Les deux homes allèrent jusqu'au bureau du maître de potion et entrèrent. Avant de fermer la porte, Severus regarda que personne ne se trouvait là et plaça plusieurs sortilèges de silence sur les portes.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Snape commença. "Albus m'a demandé de faire plusieurs chaudrons de potion progénic. Il compte l'administrer a tous les représentants des plus grandes familles de sang purs."

Remus grimaça. "je sais, il en a donné a plusieurs personnes de l'ordre. C'était horrible comme goût."

Snape sourit. "évidement que le goût était horrible."

"tu disais?."

"j'ai décidé de garder pas mal de potion et je l'ai u peu modifiée. La modification fait que la potion cherche l'héritier direct de la maison Polaris et pas les branches descendants!. Si un vrai descendant est trouvé, ses cheveux vireront a l'argenté. Ils ne doivent pas être le chef de la maison comme l'autre potion le faisait. Ils ont juste besoin d'être reliés." Continua Snape.

"est-ce que tu suggères que l'on en fasse boire a Harry et a toutes les autres personnes qui ne l'ont pas bues?" demanda doucement Lupin.

Snape roula ses yeux. "Non. Avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison appelé Dobby, nous en avons mis dans toutes les boissons des élèves. Chaque étudiants de cette école a eu une dose et aucun n'a eu ses cheveux argentés."

Lupin était confus ne comprenant pas quelles étaient les intentions de Severus. "pourquoi as tu fait ça?"

"parce que c'est la manière la plus rapide que j'ai trouvé pour tester les candidats." Répondit impatiemment le maître de potion. "toutes les plus vieilles familles ont de nombreux enfants relies entre eux a Poudlard . aucun d'eux n'a réagit a la potion. Donc, j'ai fais plus de recherches sur la maison Polarix et le comte du nord. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait des livres très intéressant et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse."

"quelle est elle?" demanda Lupin.

Il regarda Snape sortir un gros livres de sous son bureau. Snape ouvrit le livre a la bonne page et le tendit a Remus. "c'est le portrait du dernier comte du Nord."

Un homme très grand en robe argentée posait fièrement sur la photo. Le charme qui faisait bouger la photo était parti, mais il avait l'air encore aussi fier que si le portrait venait d'être fait. Quand Remus remarqua les yeux de l'homme, il hoqueta. "ce sont les yeux de Lily!"

"oui, c'est ce qui m'a semblé aussi." Dit snape. "elle doit être une descendante d'une branche de cracmol."

"on peut prouver qu'Harry est le comte et que donc, la prophétie est encore valide!"

"on ne peut pas." Coupa snape.

"pourquoi pas?"

"la potion que j'utilise n'est pas reconnue comme preuve. Les yeux sont juste des yeux. N'importe qui peut avoir des yeux verts." Rétorqua Snape.

"personne d'a des yeux verts comme ça excepté Harry."

"pas assez convainquant." Grogna Snape. "même si Dumbledore et le ministère nous croyait, qu'est-ce que ça ferait? Ils croiront encore que Potter a incendié Privet Drive. Ils mettront notre sauveur dans une cage. Potter deviendra plus rageur qu'il doit l'être en ce moment. La prophétie dont parlait Dumbledore disait 'celui qui tient la tige noir décidera de la fin du seigneur des ténèbres.' Remarque qu'il ne parle pas d'une autre personne choisie pour cette tache."

"je vois." Répondit prudemment Remus. "je crois que nous devrions secrètement mettre notre loyauté dans Harry. Ou pourra peut être l'aider a s'échapper d'Azkaban et l'aider a préparer sa bataille finale contre Voldemort."

Snape acquiesça. Il était arrive aux même conclusion un peu plus tôt. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être loyal a Potter mais c'était pour le mieux. "exactement ce a quoi je pense. J'apprécierais que tu parles a Tonk, Moody et toutes les autres personnes loyales a Potter. Une fois que nous aurons un nombre suffisant de personnes, nous pourrons nous réunir en réunion pour parler de tout ça."

Lupin se leva. "je suppose que je devrais commencer ça tout de suite." Il s'apprêtait a partir mais marqua une pause. "que penses tu d'impliquer quelques étudiants là dedans? Nous aurons besoin de tous les supports qu'on peut trouver."

"je le ferais." Dit Snape. Dans un peu plus de 2 semaines, Snape saisirait cette opportunité.

Neville Longbottom prit délibérément tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires après le cours de potion. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Granger et Weasley nettoyer et partir.

Harry Potter n'était pas revenu des vacances de Noël et Neville était inquiet. les meilleurs amis d'Harry et les professeurs ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et c'est pas comme si ils s'inquiétaient de toute manière. Neville avait le pressentiment que quelque chose se cachait la dessous. Snape était son dernier espoir. Tous les autres professeurs l'avaient jeté dehors.

Rassemblant son courage, il marcha droit sur Snape et se mit face a lui. "monsieur, je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser une question."

Le professeur leva le nez des essais de potion qu'il venait de sortir "quoi?"

"je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire pourquoi harry n'est pas revenu des vacance monsieur!."

Neville observa Snape s'apprêter a répondre a sa question. "Mr. Potter a été envoyé a vie a Azkaban." Répondit il finalement.

"M-mais pourquoi!" demanda Neville, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. "est-ce que Ron et Hermione le savent?"

"il a été accuse de meurtre massif sur plusieurs moldus. Et pour ses amis, oui, ils connaissent son sort. Après tout, ils ont certifiés qu'Harry pratiquait la magie noire a haute échelle!."

"c'est totalement faux!" répondit véhément le gryffondor. "Harry ne ferais jamais ça. S'il s'est un peu intéressé a la magie noire, c'était pour pouvoir se protéger lui même et apprendre aux membres de la DA comment se protéger."

Snape hocha le tête. "c'est ce que quelques uns parmis nous avons conclus. Cependant, nous sommes une minorité. En parlant de la DA, que s'est il passé depuis que Potter n'est pas revenu?"

Plus Neville repensait a la situation, plus il était enragé. "a la première réunion, Ron a annoncé qu'apparemment, Harry ne reviendrait plus a Poudlard et que nous avions besoin d'un nouveau président. Il s'est nommé lui même soit disant qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry. Hermione l'a soutenu."

"n'est ce pas intéressant?" demanda Snape, amusé.

"y a t il quelque chose qui peut être fait professeur?" demanda Neville.

"oui, il y a quelque chose." Répondit Snape et regardant autour d'eux pour être sur qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés. "quelques uns parmis nous essaient de mettre un mouvement en place a la faveur de Potter. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que Voldemort soit vaincu par quelqu'un autre que Potter. Alors si vous pouviez discrètement rallier des étudiants a notre cause."

Neville acquiesça vivement. "je crois que ça serait assez simple a réaliser. Il y a de nombreux étudiants qui penses que ron n'est pas un bon chef et que ce fou est impliqué dans la disparition d'Harry . que devrions nous faire?"

"majoritairement, restez ouvert a ce que vous entendez et rester fidèle a Potter pour quand il sortira d'Azkaban, que ça soit quand il sera prouvé innocent ou bien par un autre moyen. Il aura besoin d'amis et de soutient. Vous pouvez également former un autre mouvement et vous entraîner pour lui." Indiqua Snape. "peu importe ce que vous faites mais gardez Granger, Weasley et sa soeur en dehors de ça."

"évidement. Comment devrions nous nous appeler?"

les lèvres de Snape se retroussèrent en un sourire sardonique. "l'armée de Potter."

L'après midi du jour avant la saint valentin, Bellatrix Black se trouva en train d'admirer un harry potter dormant sur le sol de sa cellule. 5 semaines d'entraînement intensif et de méditation avait fait beaucoup pour lui. En a peine une seconde, il pouvait faire appel a une quantité de pouvoirs que d'autres sorciers mettraient des jours a trouver.

Il avait également montré un véritable don pour l'occlumency et la légilimency et avait trouvé un moyen de combiner les deux ce qui s'était montré très pratique. Ballatrix frissonna inconsciemment quand elle se souvient de la façon dont il était entré dans son esprit. Heureusement, elle était parvenue a le garder loin des mémoires les plus pénibles et plus honteuses.

Son envie d'apprendre avait augmenté quand il avait espionné ses amis avec ses nouveaux talents. Apparemment, ces deux là aussi l'avaient trahis peut être plus que Dumbledore lui même. la plupart du temps, il s'arrangeait pour laisser ses sentiments de coté mais quand il y repensait, la sorcière pouvait sentir une intense souffrance émaner de son être. Comment osait il.

Les pensées de Bellatrix tournèrent vers leur nouvelle amitié. 5 semaine a vivre dans la même cellule sans aucune privauté les avait force a communiquer et forcément, a devenir proches. Ceci dit, Harry avait fait l'impossible pour ignorer ce fait. C'est ce qui avait stoppé leur amitié a passer a une étape supérieur au plus grand désarroi de Bellatrix.

Elle soupira et passa ses doigts a travers ses cheveux longs et sales. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter à propos de ça de toute façon. Elle était une personne monstrueuse qui avait fait d'horrible choses. Comment pourrait il l'aimer? De plus, elle était assez vieille pour être sa mère. Elle re soupira et décida de ne pas penser a ça pour le moment.

En y pensant, un sourire traversa son visage. Ce soir, ils seraient libre!.

* * *

coucou, c'est moi! vous savez, les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir alors laissez m'en! 


	4. escape!

RAR :

ORNALUCA : non non, je ne suis pas morte, la suite vient petit a petit. Merci de continuer a lire. Bizzz

CICIN : merci merci ! décidément, je commence a avoir des fans réguliers lol ! je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise !

SISSIDU57500 : je le répète en passant, cette fic n'est pas a moi ! je l'ai mis au premier chapitre mais ce n'est qu'une traduction, ce n'est donc pas ma faute si ça ne bouge pas !

OSTRUM : il m'a fallut du temps mais la suite est là bizz

MIXOU : en fait non, je ne la publie sur aucun autre site parce que j'en connais aucun autre de bon mais si tu veux la publier ailleurs, ne te gène pas ! je ne suis franchement pas compliquée lol ! bizzzz

NYMPHODORA TONK : vi j'ai lu que tu lis toutes mes fics. Je suis très touchée merci beaucoup. Pour la question est-ce que ryry et bella finiront en couple, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre lol. T'inquiète pas, ryr va avoir pleins de copains autour de lui et tu auras aussi les réponses dans ce chapitre. Lol. Bizzz

REBECCA BLACK : mirci mirci mirci ! lol. Bonne suite !

LILIX28 : bah oui, elle a quitté voldy parce qu'il avait découvert qu'elle le trahissait en envoyant des lettres a qqn et il le lui a fait payer ! voilà la suite !

YOTMA : tu sais, il n'y a jamais de review nulle. Le fait d'en laisser une, ça fait toujours plaisir même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot. Bizzz et merci

POTTERXMALEFOY : merci de m'autoriser a prendre mon temps, ca fait plaisir de se sentir comprise. Si si, je te jure ! moi aussi j'aime bien les fics ou ryry est en mode vengeance ! a plus pour la suite !

LEGION : L ETRANGER : kikou j'aime bien tes reviews très explicatives ! lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, les deux traîtres et dumby vont le sentir passer mais il faudra attendre encore un peu puisque ryry va se retrouver piéger dans une machination terrible. Pov pitit loulou ! lol. A bientôt et merci !

MAUGREI : Neville réagira plutôt bien quand Bella lui aura fait ses plus plates excuses. Je sais que c'est un couple inédit mais ça permet a Harry d'être lui même. je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment du mal a lire les couples ryry/ginny ou ryry/Cho. Les ryry/hermione, a la limite ! j'aime bien les ryry/tonk aussi. Enfin, on verra pour la suite. Bizzz

CRYSTAL D AVALON : merci bien ! je la met la suite ! la voilou ! bizzz

GREG83 : voilà la suite !

JUSTINE : merci eh oui, ça change parfois des autres couples même si en général, je n'écris que des slashs !

LEGOLO : en fait c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Tu vas te rendre compte quand les prochains chapitres que ryry n'est plus avec dumby et qu'il se fait d'ailleurs la promesse de le tuer ! pov vieux ! lol. Bonne suite !

CEDRIC POTTER : voilà la suite ! c'est bien, t'es le dernier a avoir écrit et t'es celui qui aura eu le moins de temps a attendre !lol bonne suite !

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Bellatrix faisait de son mieux pour contenir son excitation pendant qu' Harry était assis dans le coin de la cellule. S'ils tentaient de s'échapper trop tôt, ils se retrouveraient a nouveau en cellule avant de s'en apercevoir. Après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, elle fit part a Harry de ses conclusions. D'après elle, les aurors en charge sur l'île devaient être partis a la tombée de la nuit n'aimant pas passer la nuit dans cet endroit lugubre.

Harry inclina simplement la tête et regarda les menottes attachées a ses poignets. Il rassembla son pouvoir et murmura un sort de coupage particulièrement puissant afin d'entailler les menottes magiquement renforcée.

Il y eut une petit bruit puis un "tonk" et les menottes tombèrent sur le sol de pierre. Harry grimaça en constatant que le sort n'avait pas seulement coupe les menottes mais également ses poignets. Ils étaient a présent en train de saigner et Harry pria silencieusement pour que le sang arrête de couler.

Tenant ses bras devant elle Bellatrix avança près d'Harry. "mon tour." Murmura t elle tentant de contenir son excitation.

"est-ce que tu es sure? Regarde ce que ça a fait a mes poignets."

"qu'est-ce qu'un peu de sang et de douleur par rapport a la liberté?" demanda Bellatrix avec un sourire rêveur.

Harry acquiesça et prit ses poignet, il murmura la même incantation et les menottes tombèrent au sol laissant des poignets sanguinolent également. "allons y." ordonna Harry en faisant une pause afin d'être sur que ce n'était pas trop sérieux.

"Reducto," murmura le jeune homme. La porte de la cellule n'existait plus. Ils firent leur chemin dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou ils supposaient être l'entrée. Après quelques secondes, ils heurtèrent un obstacle. Visiblement, les escaliers conduisant aux terrasses disparaissaient quand les aurors quittaient l'île.

Bellatrix étudia rapidement la place. "utilise ton don de lévitation pour grimper tout ça. une fois que tu y est, fais moi venir a toi."

Harry acquiesça et déploya son pouvoir. Il se mit a flotter doucement dans les airs jusqu'au niveau suivant qu'il espérait être le bon niveau. Il se retourna et attrapa Bellatrix nota en passant que sa main était encore couverte de sang qui coulait sans cesse de son poignet. Elle bougea sa main ensanglantée elle aussi et Harry s'apprêta a l'attraper.

Harry eut le soufflé coupe quand leurs mains entrèrent en contact. Instinctivement, il essaya de se détacher d'elle mais quelque chose les forçait a garder leurs mains ensemble. Une sensation de chaleur voyagea de sa main jusqu'a se propager dans tout son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chaleur disparut sans laisser aucune trace. Leurs mains se séparèrent quand ce fut tout.

"qu'est-ce que c'était ça!" s'exclama Harry. Il la regarda et trouva une expression d'étonnement de compréhension sur le visage de la sorcière. "est-ce que ça va?"

elle acquiesça faiblement. "prend moi juste avec toi et je t'expliquerais."

Ils firent un second essaie et Bella se hissa jusqu'a lui. Il s'assirent le dos au mur pour reprendre leur souffle Durant quelques secondes. Harry ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps pour lui demander ce qu'elle savait a propos de cet incident. "est-ce que tu sais ce que c'était?"

"oui." Répondit elle avec une voix chevrotante. Ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont elle l'aurait voulu. Il allait probablement être furieux contre elle maintenant. Elle aurait du savoir ce qui allait se passer. "nous venons juste d'accomplir un rituel de mariage particulièrement barbare."

"donc ces deux crétins savent ce qu'il lui est arrivé?" demanda Parvati Patil a Neville. Elle et ses amies étaient installées a une table de la sale commune et Neville avait saisi cette opportunité pour leur parler.

Neville se hâta de faire un geste pour la faire taire. "moins fort! Ils ne doivent rien savoir."

"alors dis le nous!" supplia Lavande.

"j'ai demandé a Snape si il avait des nouvelles d'Harry et il m'a dit qu'il avait été condamné a perpétuité a Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'aurait pas commis. Il a été trahi et Dumbledore s'est dépêché de l'envoyer là bas afin qu'il ne puisse rien dire!" Neville soupira. "et il n'y a pas que ça! Ron et Hermione ont raconté a tous le monde qu'Harry avait intensivement étudié la magie noire."

"je ne peux pas le croire!" hoqueta Parvati. "comment ont ils pu faire ça? c'est le garçon qui a survécu! Il ne peuvent pas juste emprisonner le seul qui résiste a vous savez qui!."

"c'est tout ce que je sais." Expliqua Neville. "Snape a dit que lui et quelques personnes étaient convaincues de son innocence et que quelque chose devait être fait. Il m'a demandé de recruter des élèves qui supportent encore Harry. Je me demandais juste si vous accepteriez d'en être."

"absolument!" déclara Lavande.

"moi aussi."

Neville était très content. Il avait reçu des réponses identiques auprès de tous ceux qu'il avait déjà interrogé. Soit Harry était vraiment très populaire, soit il était un bon juge de caractère. Peut être les deux. "nous allons avoir un meeting a pré au lard demain."

Les filles étaient légèrement ennuyées que le meeting se déroulait le jour de la saint valentin mais Neville leur assura que le meeting ne durerait pas trop longtemps de telle façon que celles qui avaient des rendez vous ne soient pas en retard. Ils suggérèrent d'autres personnes qui seraient intéressées et promirent de ramener du monde qui seraient d'accord avec eux!.

Souriant, Neville les salua et alla rejoindre ses prochaines cibles pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient installés près du feu. Ron avait l'AD mais bientôt les légions de Potter le dominerait!. Sans oublier Potter lui même.

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était un doux euphémisme. Il n'avait même pas encore considéré l'idée de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants. Est-ce que Bellatrix voulait des enfants? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait au moins? Il la regarda et vit qu'elle même le regardait avec peur. Il semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas délibérément piégé ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'il détestait que l'on joue avec lui.

Il utilisa un peu de légilimencie sur elle. Apparemment, elle était aussi surprise que lui de toute cette histoire mais pas dégoûtée. Il essaya ensuite de se concentrer sur la prochaine étape plus compliquée, l'escapade de la prison. "il n'y a rien de mal avec le mariage." Il essaya de s'expliquer. "nous sommes amis et tout ça! Pas vrai?"

Elle acquiesça lentement mais n'ayant pas vraiment l'air convaincue de ses conviction a lui.

"en plus, nous avons une prison d'ou nous devons nous échapper! » lui dit il. Il s'avança vers elle l'aidant a se relever. "sauf en cas d'erreur, il me semble que l'entrée est dans cette direction."

Elle acquiesça, "ou-oui c'est ça!."

Ils s'avancèrent le long des couloirs sombres essayant d'ignorer les autres prisonniers dans les cellules. Les capacités d'Harry était très pratique pour éviter les détraqueurs.

Ils arrivèrent dans un corridor qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celui qui amenait a la porte d'entrée. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les corridors jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent face a une porte en fer gardée par 5 détraqueurs.

"qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Harry a sa nouvelle femme. Peut importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait plus enlever ce fait de son esprit. Son silence continu indiquait qu'elle y pensait aussi.

"sois créatif avec tes pouvoirs." Lui répondit elle distraitement.

Il hocha la tête et observa les gardes et la porte qui les empêchaient de sortir. Assez loin, ils ne les avaient pas encore remarqué dans l'ombre. Après quelques minutes, une idée vint a Harry. "les détraqueurs ont peur de moi n'est-ce pas?"

"oui. . ." répondit Bella tout en l'interrogeant du regard. "ils évitent ta présence tant que possible. Durant les semaines, j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient évité de vérifier le couloir ou est située notre cellule."

"je crois que ça foutrait a un sacré coup au ministère si vous quittions cet endroit comme s'il nous appartenait. Nous avons l'élément de surprise et ils n'oseront pas s'opposer a nous. De plus, les aurors ne sont pas sur l'île durant la nuit donc même si les détraqueurs sonnent l'alarme, ils n'auront pas le temps de venir." Déclara lentement Harry.

Bellatrix y pensa quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête en accord. "faisons ça alors."

Harry et Bella sortirent de 'ombre et se dirigèrent vers la porte gardée et les détraqueurs. "ouvrez la porte." Ordonna harry tout en concentrant ses pouvoirs de telle sorte que son aura soit un peu plus menaçante.

Les détraqueurs refusaient d'obéir a Harry. C'était principalement parce que le jeune sorcier était supposé être leur prisonnier. Ca aurait été embarrassant de le laisser partir même s'ils n'était pas vraiment loyal au ministère. Harry s'approcha devenant encore plus menaçant et les détraqueurs prenant peur ouvrirent la lourde porte. La porte se ferma dès qu'ils furent dehors.

"on avait pas vraiment prévu ça!" cria Harry a Bella essayant de masquer le bruit du vent.

"on a pas le choix! On doit continuer." Cria Bella encore plus fort. "il doit y avoir un bateau pas très loin de la cote."

Harry Agrippa sa main et la dirigea vers l'endroit ou les bateaux qui venait sur l'île accostaient. Quand ils arrivèrent au dock ils constatèrent a leur plus grand désespoir qu'il n'y avait aucun bateau.

Une seconde vague de magie traversa Harry tendis qu'il marchait sur une Pierre. Il ne la remarqua pas trop focalisé sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il s'arrêta tout en se demandant quand est-ce que la tempête avait tant changée. La magie était définitivement au travail. "nous devrions trouver un abri quelque part!" cria Harry a sa femme.

Elle marqua son accord par un hochement de tête et ils se retournèrent pour retourner sur l'île. Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard. Une immense vague frappa les rocher et tomba sur le couple les plongeant tous les deux dans la mer. Quand l'eau sa calma, ils parvinrent a rejoindre la surface. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un a l'autre quand une seconde vague les frappa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Bellatrix, qui se tenaient l'un a l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendait, se voyaient rejetés de l'eau par une autre vague.

Neville avait décidé de louer une pseudo sale de conférence et était en train de lancer des sorts de silence et autres sur les premières personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Neville termina rapidement et alla a leur rencontre pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

"j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'ai amené quelques personnes en plus." Demanda Luna d'une manière vague tout en survolant la pièce. Neville avait décide depuis un bout de temps que l'étrange attitude de la jeune fille ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas intelligente.

Il observa les " quelques personnes en plus" et remarqua que c'était majoritairement des filles de Serdaigle. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda Luna. "je vois!."

Elle fit signe aux nouveaux de s'installer autour de la table et resta en retrait près de Neville. "a la base, c'est un fan club Harry Potter que tu veux." Déclara t elle avec un sourire. "je crois qu'a cause de ça, la majorité des recrutes seront des filles." Elle sortit une copie du chicaneur de sa poche et alla rejoindre les autres autour de la table.

Une fois que tous étaient là et que Neville était sur le point de commencer, il devait bien admettre que Luna avait raison. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de 10 garçons venant des maisons différentes et que faisaient de l'autodérision. En revanche, il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de jeune fille gloussante et rougissante qui parlaient les unes avec les autres.

Neville éclaira sa gorge. "j'aimerais dire que cette réunion est officiellement ouverte. Comme vous l'aurez tous remarqués, Harry Potter n'est pas revenu a Poudlard après Noel." Tous commencèrent a murmurer mais un rapide geste de Neville les fit taire. Il commença ensuite a leur expliquer tout ce que qu'il savait et ce que Snape lui avait dit puis leur parla de sa proposition de créer "l'armée de Potter".

"qu'allons nous faire en tant que groupe?" demanda un des garçons qui se trouvait seul dans son coin.

"je suis content que tu me le demandes." Répondit Neville essayant de tenir sa nervosité pour lui. "si Harry sort un jour d'Azkaban, il sera furieux envers certaines personnes. Nous voulons que ça soit clair! Qu'il sache que nous le supportons et que nous sommes ses amis. Nous prendrons toutes les opportunités pour le defender lui, son nom et sa réputation. Enfin, nous nous entraîneront afin de devenir un groupe extrêmement doué en défense et en sorts. Je suis parvenu a convaincre 2 aurors et 2 professeurs de nous aider a nous entraîner."

Des murmures excités se firent immédiatement entendre. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on avait des entraînement spéciaux avec des aurors. En plus de ça, l'idée de cette organisation leur plaisait a tous. L'idée d'appartenir a quelque chose avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Ceci dit, cela amènerait a parler et se vanter pour certains.

Après que les discussion se turent une fois encore, Neville sortit une feuille de parchemin. "pour vous joindre a nous, vous avez juste a signer ceci." Snape lui avait donné la feuille et lui avait bien fait comprendre d'être sur que toutes personnes qui saurait quelque chose d'important ait son nom sur la feuille. Il sortit ensuite une sac que noise. "tout ceux qui signent en prennent un. Ils vous donneront la date de chaque réunion."

"et a propos des entraînement de quidditch?" demanda l'un des garçons.

"je suis désolé," répondit Neville, "mais nous aurons des réunions assez régulièrement peu importe les entraînement de Quidditch. La présence n'est cependant pas obligatoire alors si vous me prévenez, vous ne serez pas obliges de venir. Soyez cependant sur de parler avec quelqu'un qui y viendra si il y a des informations sérieuses."

Tous eurent l'air de penser que c'était raisonnable et après que quelques point en plus furent couverts, qu'ils eurent parler des secrets, Neville les renvoya tous a leurs propres affaires. Je me demande ce que penserait Harry, s'amusa Neville.

* * *

kikou tout le monde, je sais que je vais me faire hair mais voilà, j'ai trop de fic en route pour l'instant alors je vais mettre celle ci en pseudo suspend. pseudo suspend veut dire que JE NE L ABANDONNE PAS! j'updaterais de temps en temps, mais juste pour que vous ne l'attendiez pas trop vite. je préfère terminer celles que j'écris moi meme puisque je répète que celle ci est une traduction et que l'auteure original n'a plus updaté depuis près qu'un an donc voilà! ne me haissez pas, j'updaterais encore mais je ne sais pas quand. peut etre vite et peut etre pas. cependant, si ca interresse quelqu'un de m'aider a la traduire, qu'il me le dise, ca me soulagerais grandement. je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous priver de cette fic. bizzz a tous et REVIEWEZ! 


	5. Chapter 5

wow! et 1 update au bout de 2 mois! mais c'est que je m'étonne moi même! comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mes autres fics, je n'en abandonne aucune, disons juste que je prend mon temps!

bisous a tous!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Bellatrix Potter, comme elle était maintenant appelée, fut réveillée par une lumière intense. Elle était persuadée de mourir et elle allait se retrouver devant son créateur. Probablement qu'elle allait d'ailleurs devoir lui expliquer certaines de ses actions.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. La lumière était en fait le soleil matinal qui brillait au dessus d'elle et l'éblouissait. Un autre examen révéla qu'elle se trouvait sur une plage rocheuse. Voilà donc la chose qui la poussait derrière elle.

Une ombre apparut soudainement au dessus d'elle. "ça fait un bout de temps que tu dors."déclara Harry amusé mais surtout soulagé.

"que s'est il passé?" croassa t elle. Sa bouche était extrêmement sèche et la salive ou plutôt son manque de salive n'arrangeait rien a la situation.

"je crois que nous avons été emportés sur cette île." Indiqua Harry d'une voix posée. Il lui présenta sa main qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance et l'aida a se lever. Il lui montra un petit puis d'eau a quelques pas d'eux. "c'est de l'eau de pluie ; tu peux la boire."

Bellatrix inclina la tête et trébucha sur quelques pierres avant de prendre une grand gorgée d'eau étonnamment douce. Une fois abreuvée, elle se laissa glisser au sol les jambes croisées en faisant face a l'océan. "je pense que nous sommes loin d'Azkaban. Je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons rentrer en Angleterre en revanche." Inquiète, elle regarda Harry qui lui grimaçait.

"je ne veux pas te décevoir," répondit il, "mais je pense que nous serons bien sur cette île."

"qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"regarde derrière toi."

Etonnée, elle se leva et se tourna, se figeant en découvrant la vue. Un peu plus loin, le plus grand château qu'elle avait jamais vu lui apparaissait indistinctement. Il lui faisait vaguement penser a Poudlard a deux détails près. D'abord, son architecture était très uniforme, élégante, et symétrique. Deuxièmement et le plus évident, était le fait qu'il semblait avoir été découpé dans un morceau d'obsidienne brillante.

"a qui est il?"

Harry gesticula. "aucune idée. Je pensais que nous pourrions peut être y trouver un refuge et peut être un peu d'aide."

"est-il habité?" demanda Bellatrix.

"je ne pense pas." Répondit Harry confiant. "j'ai fait un scan et j'ai utilisé ma légilimencie a haute échelle mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il est abandonné. En plus de cela, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seules créatures vivants sur cette île."

"je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose." Fit doucement remarquer Bellatrix. "allons là bas, il n'y a rien d'autre que nous puissions faire."

Ils commencèrent a marcher et se retrouvèrent bientôt au bord du pont en obsidienne. Apparemment l'île était en réalité deux îles. Le château était sur une île séparée qui reliée a l'autre par le pont.

Après avoir traversé le pont, Harry et Bellatrix se retrouvèrent devant une lourde porte a double battant. Ils observèrent quelques instants les bras de bois entourant le blason des propriétaires du château. L'Étoile polaire pour la Chambre de Polairix.

Harry gigota sur place mal a l'aise, mais Bellatrix exhala abruptement. "je ne peux pas croire que je ne me suis pas rappelé de ceci quand je t'ai dis que tu étais le seigneur de Polairix. Cet endroit était seulement une légende même lorsque le dernier seigneur de Polairix était vivant."

"c'est quoi?" demanda curieusement Harry.

Bellatrix répondit un peu intimidée. "c'est la forteresse de Nair'icaix, le siège de la Chambre de Polairix." Devant le regard confus d'Harry, elle commença a babiller. "certains des mages noirs les plus puissants qui ont vécu se sont toujours cassés les dents sur les murs de la forteresse. Pas parce qu'ils détestaient Polairix mais a cause d'une vieille légende. 'qui détient Nair'icaix, détiens le cœur de la magie !' »

"ça ressemble a un grand immeuble." Fit remarquer Harry d'une voix légèrement traînante

« » « » «

Tandis que la majorité des étudiants de Hogwarts s'amusaient dans Hogsmeade, l'ordre de Phoenix avait une réunion de dernière minute dans le bureau du directeur. Chacun chuchotait nerveusement pendant qu'ils attendaient les derniers retardataires pour commencer la réunion.

Bientôt, chacun était présent et Dumbledore se leva. "nous avons une situation qui pourrait être potentiellement sérieuse annonça t il gravement." Il fit un geste en direction de Shacklebolt. "vous donneriez des instructions a chacun?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt se leva pendant que Dumbledore s'asseyait et fit un pas en avant là ou tous pourraient le voir clairement. "la nuit passée, à approximativement onze heures, Harry Potter et Bellatrix Black se sont échappés d'Azkaban."

Plusieurs des membres d'ordre haletèrent. "comment?" hurla le professeur McGonagall. "ces deux là ne sont pas Animagi quand même?"

"non, ils ne le sont pas." Indiqua Hermione d'un air supérieur. Ca faisait du bien d'en savoir plus qu'eux .

Shacklebolt déglutit nerveusement. "ce qui est inquiétant. C'est que l'Aurors en charge du dossier et ceux qui ont vu les lieux ont conclu que les deux prisonniers qui partageaient la même cellule, pratiquaient la magie sans baguette. Une fois sortis de leur cellule, ils se sont dirigés vers la porte principale et monsieur Potter a commandé au Dementors qui gardait la porte, de les laisser partir sans les retenir. Les Dementors ont été intimidés par lui."

"vous appelez ça seulement potentiellement sérieux!'" hurla Mme Weasley. "quelqu'un qui peut faire de la magie sans baguette et commander aux dementors est puissant!" Elle se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione. "pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il voudra se venger sur Ron et Hermione quand il se rendra compte de ce qu'ils ont fait."

"Oui, Molly. Cette situation est seulement potentiellement sérieuse." Répondit très fermement Dumbledore. "quand Harry et Bellatrix se sont échappés, il y avaient une tempête de pluie extrêmement sérieuse sur l'île. Il n'y avait aucun mode de transport libre, et une recherche a indiqué qu'ils ne sont plus sur l'île. Il est possible qu'ils se soient noyés."

Remus était sur le point d'intervenir et d'exprimer son avis qu'il était impossible qu'après avoir fait face a Voldemort tant de fois, il se noie bêtement. Mais un regard de la part de Snape le fit taire. C'était mieux qu'ils pensent qu'Harry soit mort et ce même si il était vivant.

"néanmoins," continua Dumbledore après une courte pause, "nous allons discrètement commencer les recherches de nos deux évadés."

"pourquoi ne pas les rechercher en l'annonçant au Daily Prophet?" s'enquit Ron. "s'il y a une recherche de masse, il n'y a aucune façon pour qu'ils puissent se cacher pour très longtemps. Il n'est pas un Animagus et il ne peut donc pas être indépendant pour très longtemps."

Snape renifla. "voilà la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu."

"pourquoi est-ce stupide et que suggérez vous?" demanda Tonk, donnant une libre manœuvre sur les membres de l'ordre.

"au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, l'arrestation de Potter n'a pas été divulguée au daily prophet. Si vous déclarez maintenant qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, vous inciterez des personnes à se demander ce qui se passe vraiment. Il est tout à fait évident que Potter cherchera l'aide de ses 'amis'.'" Ricana t il en fixant Ron et Hermione. "attendons simplement qu'il sorte de sa cachette."

Moody inclina la tête en hésitant un peu. "je pense qui ça marcherait probablement. Il a une capacité surnaturelle de se promener furtivement autour de ce château comme le faisaient son père et ses amis."

"tout va bien alors." Annonca Dumbledore. "je convaincrai Fudge de rester silencieux au sujet de la situation." Il se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione. "assurez-vous que vous êtes accessible, mais pas sans défense. Maintenant, passons a autre chose."

Dès que la réunion de l'ordre fut close, Snape inclina la tête discrètement vers Tonks, Moody, et Remus, et leur fit savoir qu'ils devaient se réunir dans un endroit sur. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de prendre un verre aux trois balais.

"je ne vois pas quel est votre stratégie." Dit Tonk a Snape. Alastor et Remus hochèrent la tête montrant leurs accords.

Snape prit une longue gorgée de butterbeer avant de répondre. "il est mieux qu'ils ne cherchent pas trop activement Potter. Tout que nous devons faire c'est de l'avertir au sujet de la trahison de Granger et de Weasley. Ils ne le rechercheront pas, ainsi nous aurons moins de chance que quelqu'un ne l'attrape "

"comment l'avertissons nous alors?" demanda Lupin. "si par hasard vous saviez ou il se trouve, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller lui parler."

"non, je ne sais pas où il est." Répondit Snape. "mais j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine au cours de la réunion quant à la façon dont nous pouvons le contacter. Nous lui écrirons juste une lettre, et alors je sais comment la lui faire parvenir." Il retira une feuille de parchemin, une plume, et de l'encre. "nous nous assurerons qu'il sait que nous sommes de son côté et on lui fera savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en son absence."

Après le dîner, Snape se rendit rapidement a la volière priant pour qu'elle soit là. Hedwige, le hiboux et la meilleure amie de Potter. Dumbledore lui avait dit pendant les vacances de noël, que Potter avait décidé de laisser sa chouette ici afin d 'éviter toute confrontation avec les Durlsey.

Il lui donna la lettre scellée . "j'ai besoin de toi pour amener ceci à ton maître. Il a des ennuis et cette lettre contient des information importante."

Le hibou le regardé soupçonneusement, mais hulula et descendit de son perchoir. Snape accrocha rapidement la lettre a la patte de la chouette et lui donna quelques instructions. "trouve-le et donne lui ceci dès que tu le pourras. Cependant, ce ne sera pas bon si n'importe qui te repère."

Elle hulula et se mit immédiatement a voler au loin dans la nuit. Snape l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit fanée dans l'horizon et lâcha alors d'un soupir de soulagement. Si Potter était vivant, il recevrait la lettre.

« » « » « »

"oui, ca ressemble a un grand immeuble." Répondit Bellatrix en roulant des yeux. "si je suis correct, tu es le nouveau propriétaire de cette forteresse et de ce fait, tu es plus riche que tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde, avec juste la valeur du château."

Harry étudia le château. C'était un joli endroit frais, même si l'herbe devant avait l'air un peu clairsemée. "on visite?"

Il fit un pas vers la lourde porte et la toucha doucement. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et sans un bruit.

Ils firent alors quelques pas dans le hall d'entrée et regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait absolument rien. C'était simplement une salle abandonnée. "il est difficile de croire qu'une armée essayerait de conquérir cet endroit. Il n'y a pas grand chose ici." Harry dit.

Bellatrix regardait autour pensivement. "je pense que le château est sous une certaine sorte de charme. Il est probablement conçu pour ressembler à une ruine abandonnée à quiconque qui la trouve. Puisque tu es l'héritier de Polairix, tu pourras probablement le défaire de façon ou d'une autre."

Harry était sur le point de parler quand il entendit un faible chuchotement. "quelque chose chuchote." dit il tranquillement à Bellatrix.

"ça vient de cette direction." dit elle en se dirigeant en bas vers le large couloir qui s'étendait directement devant eux du hall d'entrée.

Le chuchotement se fit entendre une troisième fois et ils n'eurent pas besoin d'être invités a chercher sa provenance. Ils firent leur chemin en bas du hall et se trouvèrent bientôt dans ce qui semblait être une immense salle du trône.

Les colonnes noires massives grimpaient jusqu'au plafond et entouraient un trône noir rendu encore plus imposant par le fait qu'il était posé sur une estrade. Le chuchotement était de plus en plus fort pendant qu'ils s'approchaient d'elles. Ils découvrirent bientôt la provenances des chuchotements. Ils venaient d'une étoile gravées a l'avant du trône.

Quand ils firent un pas vers lui, l'étoile centrale a soudainement produit une lumière blanche rougeoyante et une colonne miniature poussa du centre de l'étoile gravée. Sur le dessus de la petite colonne se trouvait une mini-étoile qui rougeoyait. Il cessa de grandir quand il atteignit la taille d'Harry.

"prend la main de ton épouse et ensuite pose ta propre main sur l'étoile rougeoyante." Commanda une voix pas plus intelligible qu'un chuchotement.

Gesticulant, Bellatrix offrit sa main à Harry. Il s'en saisit délicatement pendant qu'il plaçait son autre main sur l'étoile rouge. Au moment ou l'étoile et sa main entrèrent en contact, leur vision brilla d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

La voix de chuchotement pu encore être entendue. "gloire a Harry James Potter, seigneur de Polairix et de Nair'icaix et comte du nord." Elle fit une pause pendant un moment avant de continuer. "gloire à Madame Bellatrix qui a rachetée elle-même ses crimes passés en aidant le seigneur de Polairix. Puisse t elle toujours être fidèle a son seigneur. Vous aurez tous les deux la force, la jeunesse, et la puissance de reconstituer Polairix comment elle était et d'être toujours les vainqueurs de vos opposants."

Harry cligna des yeux quand la lumière blanche s'évapora. La première chose qu'il nota pendant qu'il regardait autour était que le décor du château avait rigoureusement changé. La salle n'était plus vide. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait réellement vécu là. La chose intéressante était les bannières innombrables qui étaient pendues au plafond. Sur un tissus vert se trouvait un phénix tenant un éclair entre ses griffes.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Bellatrix pour voir ce qu'elle pansait des nouveaux développements. Au lieu d'observer les changements, elle était a genoux genoux, pleurant silencieusement de joie pendant qu'elle tordait ses mains dans tous les sens. "tu vas bien?" demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

"je n'ai jamais été aussi bien mon seigneur," chuchotta t elle. Ses yeux violets rougeoyaient et les larmes s'étaient arrêtées.

La confusion avait embrumé l'esprit de Harry pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mentalement répété ce que le chuchotement avait indiqué. Il lui avait rapidement saisit les mains en les portant a ses lèvres. "je suis ton mari, et pas ton maître. Je pense qui nous met sur un pied d'égalité." Il l'a tira sans effort par la main et elle se remit debout

"je peux accepter cela." Répondit elle distraitement. "mais je ne pense pas que je vous mérite."

Harry se mit à genoux devant elle, tenant toujours sa main. "Bellatrix, accepterais tu de m'épouser?"

Elle le regarda avec une expression stupéfiée sur son visage. "je suis ton épouse."

"oui," répondit Harry, "tu es mon épouse, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de le devenir vraiment ?." Il a jeté un coup d'oeil a sa main et nota qu' un anneau argenté avec une émeraude prenait déjà place a son doigt. "j'essayerais de t' obtenir un anneau, mais il est évident que tu en as déjà un."

Bellatrix regarda l'anneau, inclina la tête et commença à pleurer de joie encore. Elle tira Harry sur ses pieds, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment et déclara 3 simples petits mots avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. "je t'aime."

Bien que Harry ait été quelque peu nerveux d'embrasser une femme en larme, particulièrement après son expérience avec Cho, il fut agréablement surpris et sentit une douce chaleur pendant que lui et Bellatrix s'embrassaient. Quand ils manquèrent d'air, le baiser se termina et ils se serrèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se diriger vers le trône et de s'y installer.

"d'ou vient cet anneau alors?" demanda Harry en brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

"je ne sais pas." répondit Bellatrix. Elle regarda la main de Harry et constata qu'il avait aussi un anneau. C'était une obsidienne et elle était sertie d'une étoile en argent. "tu en as une aussi. elles doivent être apparue avec la lumière blanche."

Harry étudia son nouvel anneau et essaya de l'enlever pour l'étudier davantage. Il ne s'enlevait pas. "je pense qu'il vient juste avec le titre." Dit il.

Bellatrix inclina la tête et a regardé Harry minutieusement. "ton regard. . . il est plus vieux qu'il ne l'était avant."

"qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Elle remua un peu sur ses genoux. "tu es plus grand, plus fort. Je pense que la dernière chose que la voix a dit c'était au sujet de force et de jeunesse. Peut-être cela a t il quelque chose a voir avec ça."

Harry rigola légèrement. "j'ai à peine seize ans ! La force peut s'appliquer à moi, mais pas la jeunesse." Il la regarda alors étroitement. "tu ne fais pas plus de 23 ans toi !."

"QUOI!" hurla Bellatrix. "où est le miroir!" Soudain un miroir apparu dans sa main. Elle le regarda avec surprise avant d'étudier son visage dans le miroir. "wow ! Il y a des sorcières qui tueraient pour perdre quelques années aussi rapidement!"

Harry regardait le miroir avec "comment un miroir peut il être sort de nulle part ? Je me demande. .. est ce comme la salle sur demande?" murmura t il. Testant sa théorie, il déclara d'une voix forte, "y a t il de la chance qu'on reçoive un repas pour deux personnes?"

Deux plats remplis de nourriture délicieuse apparurent à côté d'où Harry et Bellatrix s'asseyaient. Sans mot, ils dévorèrent le tout jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une miette. "je pourrais facilement m'habiter a ça." dit Harry avec un large sourire.

Bellatrix se leva et regarda autour d'eux. "tout est parfait. . excepté. . . "

"excepté quoi?"

"nous aurons besoin de la suite principale naturellement. Une idée?"

L'anneau d'obsidienne d'Harry palpita et une image apparut dans sa tête. « par là," dit il, se dirigeant vers une porte qui menait au couloir latéral. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle vers elle. "pourquoi tu veux la suite principale?" demanda Harry

Bellatrix sourit et répondit quelque chose qui fit rougir Harry plus que jamais. "il est temps pour toi d'effectuer tes devoirs conjugaux. J'espère que tu connais déjà l'histoire des oiseaux et des abeilles."

* * *

voilà! dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! personnellement, je me suis bien marrée a traduire la fin! le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite! promis! REMIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


End file.
